


Good Morning

by garbagechute



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first sprik fic, just really tooth rotting fluff, scratch marks, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagechute/pseuds/garbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up next his favorite half-Vulcan. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Before, James. T. Kirk would snap awake to the sound of a default alarm every morning, suddenly chilled despite the unchanged temperature of his quarters.

Now, the Captain found himself drifting out of sleep slowly, several minutes before his alarm, feeling better rested than ever. He became aware of the warm skin pressed against his, the silk sheets tangled between him and his lover, their intertwined fingers. He found himself grinning lazily as memories of the previous night played out in his mind.

As Jim’s eyes fluttered open, he took in the sight before him. Spock’s tossled raven hair, those adorable ears, that pale back, lined with long, green scratch marks. Jim felt his heart flutter at the realization that he had made those marks last night. He gently shifted his unoccupied hand to trace one of the lines, all the way down, until it coalesced with another on the small of his bond mate's back. Sensing Spock beginning to stir, he placed a gentle kiss to the top of another line, right on the Vulcan’s sharp shoulder blade.

Spock rolled over to face his love, disentangling their hands, only to place one on Jim’s cheek, He stared into those hazel eyes, silently relishing in the adoration they shone with.

“Good morning, ashayam” he said, softly, in a tone that any other would interpret as matter-of-factly, but Jim caught the hint of joy - bliss, even - laced within the greeting.

“Good morning, love,” Jim replied, a slight rasp to his voice. He rewrapped his arms around his Vulcan, continuing to trace the slightly raised lines with his fingers. Spock inhaled, ever so slightly deeper than usual.

“Sorry about your back,” Jim chuckled, pulling Spock in closer to him,

Spock rose an eyebrow, his upper lip curving into that tiny, almost indecipherable smile that Jim so loved to elicit from him.  
“You have marked my body with your love, t’hy’la,” Spock mused, his eyes slowly closing. “I am honored.”

Jim’s smirk broke out into a toothy grin, and he leaned in to plant a butterfly kiss on each of the Vulcan’s eyelids, then a lazy morning kiss on the lips, disregarding morning breath. Spock replied by tucking Jim’s upper lip between his own, hanging on for just a moment even after Jim pulled away,

“I love you, you know,” Jim said, falling head-over-starfleet-boots for those big brown eyes for the millionth time,

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, as if Jim has been speaking about a mission report.

Jim chuckled, running his palms over those shoulders, those lean muscles, those raised scratches.

“Don’t be a tease, Spock,” he grinned, “I know you love me, too.”

Spock’s hint of a smile stretched wider than he’d ever let someone other than Jim see, his eyes glistening.

“Jim, you are my t’hy’la, my ashayam… the love of my life.” He brushed his fingers through soft, golden hair. “Of course I love you. And while it does not require restating, I cannot help but to constantly repeat it.”

“I love you, too”

“And I, you.”

“Ah, but I love you more,” Jim smiled, chuckling playfully.  
“No t’hy’la, I love you more”  
“Well, I love you most”  
“Actually, Jim, statistically speaking, if one were to measure love by dopamine production…” Spock began, fully prepared to explain how exactly he was sure that he, in fact, loved Jim most.

The human broke into another soft laugh, and stopped his bondmate with another kiss.

“Alright, alright, We’re even. Truce?”

“And what shall the terms of this truce be, my love?”

Suddenly, the default alarm sounded, alerting the Captain and his First Officer than Alpha shift would be starting soon.

As excited as he was for another day of his favorite task, commanding the Enterprise, Jim couldn’t help but pull Spock closer as his love attempted to rise.

“Five more minutes,” he said, moving in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been neck deep in spirk trash for months now and a little while ago i wrote this just for fun, i finally figured i might as well make an account on here and post it. so yeahhh that's my first spirk fic!?? lemme know if ya dug it!


End file.
